Blue Dragon Slayer Magic
Blue Dragon Slayer Magic (蒼の滅竜魔法, Sō no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic, which utilizes the element of water and its different forms to some extent. This kind of magic is known for its magnificent might at both offensive and supportive sides, being renowned as one of the most powerful types of Dragon Slayer Magic, which possibly can exist; a trait, which shows the might of the one of the basic elements. Being considered as similar to its brother, Blue Dragon Slayer Magic is known for being its ancient and more popular version of water-related dragon-killing magic, that is able to reach a further evolution in power, thus standing strong on its ground and outstanding the mentioned one. Description Overview Blue Dragon Slayer Magic is a sub-type of ancient Dragon Slayer Magic, which can be utilized only by Dragon Slayers and Dragons, who teach it to the others. This magic allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon's, granting them various characteristics that are typical for an elemental dragon, in this case, water-related. Blue Dragon Slayer Magic allows its users to produce and control the water from any part of their body, which can be used for a variety of purposes and situations, the usual one is melee combat. The water incorporated in this type of Magic is vastly different from a standard Water Magic, because of incredibly heightened properties - the fluid rate of the draconic water is vastly different from the usual one, also the user is able to change the properties of their water like its , molecular base, density, and even aggregate states ( and ) to some extension; traits, which makes this kind of magic is quite versatile and powerful. The uniqueness between this kind of water-related Dragon Slayer Magic and its sisters lies in the way of the utilization - the Mage is able to not only use it for attacks, but rather for supplementary situations, like healing, investigation process, water supplying, etc. All in all, Blue Dragon Slayers are able to both heal their allies and turn their water powers into a great weapon of destruction. It seems, that even the color scheme of the water, which Dragon Slayer uses, is different, varying from user to user; a trait, which depends on the user or rather the Dragon, which was the mentor of Dragon Slayer. In most of the cases, the Dragon Slayer’s water is transparent, which is an obvious feature, however there were cases, when it had some shades of blue or navy, implying on the name of the magic itself. Erica Hien, a Fourth-Generation Blue Dragon Slayer, has her water powers in a quite unique form - when an actual element appears, it looks like a traditional water, but when it touches the magical aura appearance, it takes a form of blue-colored flames, which have shimmers and flowing within it, which gives an appearance similar to the rippling water; the core of such look is always dark blue in color, while the ever oscillating outer sections seem to be of a more light tone of blue. Changed Physiology Blue Dragon Slayers like other Mages of their kind, have changed physiology, which is suiting the Dragon's one. The user becomes totally invulnerable to the water element, as their lungs become capable of spewing it, which also allows them to calmly breathe underwater and do not be afraid of being drown; their skin gains a protection against the water as the scales of Dragon, also their body now react to the contact with a water surface differently. In addition to it, they attain the possibility of consuming the external sources of water to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength; of course, the water element is one of the most basic and the most important element to the mankind, as if a human can live up to forty days without food consuming, they would live up to several days without water. In case of Blue Dragon Slayers, they are able to not only make their body works in normal mode with the water absorption, but of course raise up the common level of their stamina, wounds and other damage; in case of humans, their wounds continue to bleed if it has contact with the water surface, however in case of Blue Dragon Slayer Magic user, the water will repair the structure of their body part, in other words, will heal them with a slightly faster pace. Blue Dragon Slayers are immune to most types of water due to their capability of nullifying water-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them afterward. The consumed element also seems to possess a different "taste" according to its "quality" by the words of Blue Dragon Slayers; as water is a transparent liquid without any taste at all, Dragon Slayers of this kind are actually able to feel the very taste of the consumed liquid. However, there is a rule, when the user cannot eat their own element to reinvigorate themselves. Eventually, there are some water, which is "higher" in rank, than Dragon Slayer's one, for example, the God Slayer's one. In order to consume or absorb such water, the user must do a self-nullifying of their Magic Power, which will grant enough room to consume and even use such water. On the other side, the kind of such process is known to be quite hard and therefore very damaging for the user, when they try to do so. The body of Blue Dragon Slayer is adapted to the different properties of water. As it was said earlier, they are able to breathe underwater and, which is one of the most astonishing cases, swim so deep as they want, as their body are able to withstand the water pressure and the water density, which also provides them with an auto-defense from . They are naturally capable swimmers, to the point that in water environment they easily can become much stronger. As they can consume different types of water, it is imbued, that water's quality and clearness are the two main points of receiving good recovering in energy and strength. The final note in quite different physiology is that the body of Blue Dragon Slayer is more adapted for absorbing chemical elements, for example, hydrogen, oxygen and nitrogen; this feature can drastically change the overall performance of the user, if they would be able to use it with their corresponding powers correctly. Element Traits The water incorporated by this magic is different from the standard one, as it was said previously; the generated element can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, as even its "type" can be changed at the will of the Dragon Slayer, attaining a material consistency for some time. Such water seems to have a "blunt" effect too, seemingly causing bludgeoning damage alongside damage traits, which can be reached within the water utilization. The user of this magic can with relative ease manipulate the structure of the utilized water like changing its density, pressure, eventually while gaining a set of various properties from it. With a thick enough water, the user is able to push away their enemy or literally crush them, while changes within the water pressure will sharp its cutting potential to such extent that with a simple water wave Dragon Slayer would be able to cut their enemy to pieces in matter of seconds. In addition to this, Blue Dragon Slayers are able to attain control over the natural waters to such level, that they can use not only water sources like rivers, waterfalls, etc. but even water vapour and ice to some extent. For Blue Dragon Slayer, it is no problem at all to make a utilization of their magic. Even though it is considered, that they need to have a big quantity of water supplies in order to provide themselves with a good and high-quality performance, the user has almost all of their surroundings as the source of their powers. To be more correct, the user is able to not only create water element from their body or using already existing water from puddles, rivers and other places, but from the very atmosphere and the air around them - as all living kinds are literally surrounded by chemical elements, which in most cases are the needed elements to create the water, the user does not have any problems at all to fully use their capabilities. The Dragon Slayer’s water provides much more properties and unique effects than standard water and even more, it’s directly connected to the Mage’s feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the stronger their water will become and will gain another unique elements; this effect is referred to as Aquatic Emotions or its alternate name, the Water of Emotions. This phenomenon is somewhat similar to both spell from Magic and to the Flames of Emotions from , both of them being counterparts of Blue Dragon Slayer Magic, as the first its standard-esque counterpart, while the latter is elemental counterpart. In short, the emotional scale of the user has a strong influence on the temperature and the state of the element itself. If the Mage is crazy about something, they are fired up and high on emotions like anger, desire of vengeance, pain of loss, etc., their water will gain properties of boiling water - its temperature will be at 100 C by Celsius, which provides the user with a much hotter waters, which now can scald their targets and also creates the water vapour, which also can be used by means of offense and defense. If the user is calmed, concentrated and is able to control their emotions, their water becomes cooler, thus, they are able to make the temperature fall down to the point of 0 degrees by Celsius, which means, that their water will be frozen and cold enough to make their opponents shiver and pay for what they've done; the user now is able to manipulate their cold water to the point of temporary creation of ice, which allows them to use it in variety of things. Finally, if going deeper in this effect, if the user possesses a specific goal in their mind, some trigger, which can literary drive them and leads, their power significantly grows, when a magician faces their goal; such trait is individual to everybody but highly connected to the Aquatic Emotions. Continuing on special attributes of Blue Dragon Slayer's element, there is another trait, which makes it very unique even among its sister magics. Blue Dragon Slayers are able to make a use of such thing as , a feature, which carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. By having an influence on the target's perception and sensitivity, the water created by the user is able to actually weaken the chosen target by means of taking away their strength and capacity of movement; Blue Dragon Slayer can slow down their opponent's movements, attacks and overall appearance, even going so far, that the master of Blue Dragon Slayer Magic will be able to completely replicate such phenomenon as . In a history of Dragon Slayers, there were rumors that one dragon-killing Mage was able to create such dense water barrier, that anything entering it was completely immobilized. Also, this phenomenon and ability of controlling the water's molecules also provides the user with the capability of completely stop the movement of their element, eventually turning it into an ice or rather the hardened form of water. It is also known, that there are several ways to master and increase the power of Blue Dragon Slayer's element. Nowadays there were discovered several phenomenon of upgrading the user's element with the utilizing of chemical elements. This usually results in achieving specific mode, with which Dragon Slayer can get the upper hand in their performance. This phenomenon is usually known as Zeroth Mode; if Blue Dragon Slayer is somehow capable of creating a mix of their water and nitrogen elements, they will gain different attributes, increasing their attacking property. In such way they are able to have freezing and even thermal traits; such process is quite similar to the Steel Mode, a special ability of the same caliber, which Iron-related Dragon Slayers have. As the phenomenon of Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic is occurring, the Blue Dragon Slayer is capable of achieving it too. The truth to be told, even in this case the water-related Dragon Slayers have the upper hand, if compared to their elemental counterparts. They are able to mix their water element with another one on such level, that they can create a plethora of new elements or simply attain an immense power-up, if their water is powered up by good supporting element, also on the main performance the user's offensive line will possess the properties of both elements, which eventually will lead to the new levels of their might and abilities. Subspecies Abilities Spells Offensive Spells *'Blue Dragon's Roar' *'Blue Dragon's Wave' **'Blue Dragon's Torrent' *'Blue Dragon's Wild Dance' *'Blue Dragon's Seven Mansions Series' **'Blue Dragon's Basket' **'Blue Dragon's Heart' **'Blue Dragon's Horn' **'Blue Dragon's Neck' **'Blue Dragon's Room' **'Blue Dragon's Root' **'Blue Dragon's Tail' Supportive Spells *'Blue Dragon's Healing Spell' *'Blue Dragon's Tiger Seeker' *'Blue Dragon's Fracture' Advanced Spells Dragon Slayers Secret Arts Alternative Modes Dragongem Booster Dragongem Booster ( , Doragonjemu Būsutā lit. Armour Activation of the Fourth Era Dragon) Trivia *This article was approved by Perchan. *The author created this article because he will need it for his new plot series, which would be created later. Also, the author was slightly inspired by Alpha-chin's rush for Slayer Magic articles' creation. *The name of this article was inspired by game Fairy Tail: Portable Guild 2. It’s a game based on Fairy Tail franchise, in which the player has the opportunity to make their own character, which is able to utilize different types of Magic, the one of them, obviously, is Dragon Slayer Magic; yet, in game the player is able to be like 4th Generation replica, i.e. using multiply elements at once. Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Water Magic Category:Healing Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction